


Milkshake of Lies

by shinpussy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Subin se detiene en una cafetería para tomar un café, pero cuando ve lo lindo que es el barista, su cerebro deja de funcionar y no puede obligarse a hablar, así que Sejun cree que es un extranjero que no sabe hablar coreano y Subin no tiene el corazón para corregirlo.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 1





	Milkshake of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milkshake of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536244) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



A Subin no le gustaba mucho tomar café.

No a las 6 en punto de la tarde al menos, pero los tiempos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas y le quedaba un último examen antes de que finalmente pudiera liberarse de la pesadilla que era la biología.

Para ser justos, nunca podría estar libre de la pesadilla que era la biología, pero al menos podría estar libre de la pesadilla que era tratar de memorizar la composición genética de una rana sapo. _¿No son sapos y ranas dos cosas diferentes? ¿No sería eso como llamar a algo caimán cocodrilo?_

Subin no lo sabe. Simplemente sabe que está tan cansado que terminará quedándose dormido si no se llena de combustible diesel aprobado para el consumo humano.

Había una cafetería justo fuera del campus que había pasado una docena de veces, pero siempre tenía demasiada prisa para entrar. Esta vez no importaba si se tomaba diez minutos esperando una bebida porque iba a pasar el resto de la noche en la biblioteca de todos modos.

En el momento en que entró, lamentó su decisión. No porque haya algo malo con la cafetería, sino porque no creía que alguna vez quisiera irse.

No había nada en el exterior que indicara que era temático y literalmente nunca había oído hablar de este lugar de ninguno de sus amigos antes. Si lo supieran, lo estaban resistiendo a propósito y tendrían que ser castigados.

Lo primero que notó fue el hecho de que parecía que había entrado en el primer nivel de Super Mario. Las paredes estaban pintadas con esponjosas nubes bidimensionales con colinas y arbustos verdes redondeados en la parte inferior. Las mesas estaban hechas para parecerse a las tuberías de plomería verdes gigantes y las lámparas eran bloques de color dorado que colgaban del techo con signos de interrogación transparentes a los lados.

Incluso los empleados de la cafetería estaban vestidos como personajes de los juegos. Una princesa Peach que estaba ocupada limpiando una mesa saludó cuando entró y había un Mario y un Luigi trabajando detrás del mostrador.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y quiso reír, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para verlos realmente, ya no había nada de qué reírse. De hecho, era como si sus labios estuvieran pegados por una fuerza invisible que se negaba a dejarlo sonreír, reír o incluso hablar.

"¿Qué te gustaría?" Preguntó el barista con una sonrisa brillante perfecta y unos hoyuelos interminables. Subin estaba seguro de que si apartaba los ojos de su rostro y miraba cualquier otra cosa, podría obligarse a formar palabras.

Primero miró la etiqueta del nombre. _Sejun-igi._ Debería haberse reído, pero eso no ayudó en absoluto. Algo sobre el mono verde brillante y el sombrero tonto y el bigote falso activaron un impulso innato dentro de él que lo obligó a borrar la parte de comunicación de su cerebro (ciertamente de algún recuerdo olvidado de la infancia que iba a tener que mencionar a su terapeuta si alguna vez se atrevía a ver uno).

Luego movió sus ojos hacia el tablero del menú detrás de _Sejun-igi_ esperando que eso ayudara. Seguramente al menos podría señalar algo, ¿verdad?

Pero su puño cerrado tercamente no se apartaba de su lado. En lugar de ayudarlo incluso un poquito, se aferró al borde de su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Di algo._

"¡Ah! Debe ser un extranjero," dijo Sejun-igi. "¡Por supuesto! Tienes ese aspecto. Probablemente no hables coreano bien."

_Pero yo soy coreano..._

"Déjame ver si puedo ayudar," dijo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar el tablero y señaló hacia arriba. "¿Té?"

Subin sacudió la cabeza, finalmente capaz de mover algo.

"¿Chocolate?"

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

"¿Café?"

El asintió. Finalmente estaban llegando a alguna parte, no gracias a él.

"¿Caliente?" preguntó antes de hacer un silbido y abanicarse la boca.

Subin sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Con hielo?" Preguntó antes de estrechar su mano como si estuviera sosteniendo un café helado invisible y sacudiendo el hielo.

El asintió. _El café helado está bien._

"Café helado," dijo Sejun-igi con confianza para sí mismo. _Está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Es realmente lindo..._

Una vez que pagó su café que era un poco más caro de lo que le hubiera gustado, fue y se sentó a esperarlo. No estaba seguro de si el café era caro porque la cafetería tenía un tema o si era porque el barista pensaba que era extranjero, pero parecía demasiado agradable para estafar a alguien. No estaba seguro de si era _capaz_ de estafar a alguien.

_Él es muy lindo._

Sejun (al menos ese fue el que Subin asumió que era su verdadero nombre) nunca dejaba de sonreír. No importaba si estaba tomando una orden, preparando café o limpiando un derrame en el mostrador, parecía que brillaba desde adentro. Podría verlo sonreír todo el tiempo, pero tenía un lugar al que ir. Tenía que estudiar. Suspiró y estaba completamente listo para levantarse e irse cuando Sejun le trajo su bebida personalmente, lo que hizo que volviera a funcionar mal y se congelara en su lugar.

"Gracias," se las arregló, pero tartamudeó tanto que tampoco estaba seguro de hablar coreano.

_¿Quién soy?_

Una cosa era segura, si quería hacer algo, iba a tener que irse de allí porque, si veía un atisbo más de un hoyuelo, tenía miedo de que nunca más pudiera reactivar su cerebro.

Subin estaba bastante seguro de que había aprobado su examen. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo mientras salía del aula, literalmente, sin nada que perder. Gracias a la milagrosa sarga de energía que le dio su café antes de estudiar, de alguna manera se había convertido en un sabio de la noche a la mañana.

O se estaba engañando a sí mismo por completo.

Pero el aumento de la confianza le hizo pensar que merecía darse un capricho.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decidir cómo quería hacer eso...

Mientras caminaba en la dirección general de ninguna parte en particular, hizo una lista de todas las cosas potenciales que podía hacer en su cabeza. Podía ir al cine. Podía salir con sus amigos. Podía jugar mini golf. Podía ir a una sala de videojuegos. Podía ir a cantar karaoke. Mientras entraba a la cafetería, tenía toneladas de ideas y ninguna intención de hacer ninguna de ellas.

Para su alivio, la persona en el registro no era Sejun, sino el empleado vestido como Mario.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó.

Subin miró su etiqueta con su nombre. _Hanse-o_. Estaba casi listo para abrir la boca cuando apareció un destello verde y empujó al pobre Mario- eh, Hanse-o fuera del camino.

"¡Ah!" El exclamó. "¡Mi cliente extranjero! ¡Hola!"

_¿Mi?_

Pero ahora estaba jodido porque Sejun creía al cien por cien que no hablaba coreano y no sabía cómo se suponía que debía explicar que sí, pero pensó que era tan lindo que olvidó cómo hablar. Aunque ya había pasado un día, todavía estaba aturdido por su hermoso rostro.

En cambio, sonrió torpemente y fingió que no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba diciendo.

"¿Quieres. Un. Café?" Gritó Sejun, asegurándose de pronunciar cada palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las personas presentes lo oyeran.

Subin se mordió el labio. No necesitaba café a última hora de la tarde cuando no se tenía que quedar despierto para estudiar, pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a pantomimar algo sin sentir que estaba _super_ mintiendo?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un batido de galletas y crema y casi chilló de alegría. Podía hacerlo. Podía señalar.

Levantó su dedo hacia el letrero y la mirada de Sejun lo siguió. Pareció confundido por un momento, pero luego la bombilla se encendió al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que Subin quería. Probablemente necesitaba _comida_ y algo que no fuera tan _azucarado_ , pero era apuntar al batido gigante o tratar de descubrir los mejores gestos con las manos para pedir té de limón y un bagel. Probablemente habría sido expulsado por esas dos mociones, supuso.

Al menos si seguía volviendo, iba a ser realmente bueno jugando a esto...

Así que se sentó a un lado en una de las mesas de tubos y esperó su batido de mentiras. Y luego regresó nuevamente al día siguiente y al día siguiente y al día siguiente hasta que se quedó casi completamente sin dinero para el mes. Afortunadamente para él, iba a ver a Seungwoo y Seungsik ese fin de semana y era probable que los dos compitieran entre sí para ver quién podía malcriarlo más.

Normalmente tenía su orgullo, pero después de todo, ese lugar era demasiado caro para alguien con su presupuesto.


End file.
